


In The End

by God217



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Troll death, basically this is angst bc i'm evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: She was looking into his eyes with the same longing she used to have long ago, full of regret for everything that had happened. He glared back with pure contempt.In that moment she was aware that this had always been their fate, they had been doomed from the very start. And now, she was the Trollhunter. She had to finish the fight.But this was the one thing she could've never been prepared to do.
Relationships: Angor Rot/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post OC stuff because people have often been Not Nice about it, which is a shame because I'm an absolute hoe for OCs, villains, angst, and especially all three combined. But I wrote up this thing and tbh I actually like it so take it and shush
> 
> Zefera's full bio and backstory can be found on toyhouse, just grab the link if you want  
> https://toyhou.se/8581022.zefera
> 
> Zefera is the former mate of Angor Rot, from way back before the wars started. They grew up together, and used to be very close before he was taken by Morgana. Before, they (and others, of course) worked together to protect their people. After his loss, Zefera continued to be a warrior and protector, though she grew colder and developed a deep hatred for anything magic.
> 
> This takes place a few centuries later, but still many years before Jim's birth, after Zefera has been chosen as Trollhunter, and inevitably had to face him.

Their battle had been going on for a small number of minutes that felt like eternity, the sounds steel hitting steel echoing through the night. Their skills were equally matched, their combat styles similar after all their years of training together, yet he'd changed, become more unhinged, more deadly.

She knew he was going for the kill. He'd taken the lives of many Trollhunters before her, and despite their shared past, she would be no exception to him now. It was a cruel twist of fate for the two of them to end up like this, but he had no choice, and neither did she.

One way or another, one of them was going to die.

Finally, she saw an opening, a split-second loss of focus that lost him the fight. Within a heartbeat, he was pinned to a large tree, sword to his throat.

And then she froze.

He looked different now, pieces of him missing, vines growing on his body like he were already dead, yet a part of him was still the same.

And as she met his eyes, for the miniscule moment before she delivered the kill, she realized that the amulet had been mistaken when it had called out to her.

There were too many memories.

Too much that bound her to him, regardless of what he'd become.

She could see surprise in his eyes now, confusion over why she'd hesitated. She could tell he'd already accepted his loss the second he'd felt the sword of daylight on his skin.

She was the Trollhunter.

She had to finish the fight.

But this was the one thing she could've never been prepared to do.

"What are you waiting for?" he growled, seemingly angry at her for sparing him, if only for a short moment. He did not want to die, but what he wanted even less was pity.

She was still looking into his eyes, with the same longing she used to have long ago, with regret for everything that had happened.

He glared back with pure contempt. In a way, he recognized her - knew her name, knew who she was. Yet, it was like he didn't remember her at all.

All he knew was to kill.

"The amulet chose wrong," she eventually admitted, lowering her sword. Her realization had only taken a few seconds, yet it felt like everything had changed. Again.

She knew what was coming.

The fight would be finished.

And this was her choice.

"I could never kill you."

A malicious grin spread on his face as he took in those words, moving away from the bark of the tree. She could see his grip tighten around his dagger.

But it was Morgana who had made him that way. The dark witch alone was to blame.

"Then I will kill you."

His voice when he spoke was but a deep growl, almost a whisper, his face so close to her ear she could feel his breath against her skin. Her eyes closed in acceptance, just before she felt the sharp blade of the dagger pierce into her stomach. There was a second of excruciating pain.

Then numbness, spreading quickly.

She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see his face like that, not wanting to know whether he enjoyed watching her demise. In her last moments, she chose to hold on to a good memory instead. She chose to remember him how he used to be, to deny the version of him standing before her.

And as the poison overtook her completely, she spoke her last words to him, not knowing if he'd even hear her, or if he'd ever care.

"I forgive you."


End file.
